


You Put Your Arms Around Me

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bus, Disney, Disney Debates, Disney References, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Patton and Logan and Roman only mentioned, TLHR, TLHR AU, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: This Love-Hate Relationshipbelongs to @/insanelycoolish. You should definitely read this amazing fic 10/10 recommend.Disney debates on The Witching Hour tour bus + Quality Remas Time.





	You Put Your Arms Around Me

“I’m not saying it’s impossible, Thomas, just that it’s unlikely.”

“And unnecessary.”

“It is not! Timon and Pumba were definitely gay!” Thomas’s shriek was so shrill that Virgil and Declan winced.

“Babe, maybe you should keep it down. This bus is only so big and I’m pretty sure that Patton’s still on that virtual lunch date with his bae.”

Thomas winced, glancing in the direction of the bus’s sleeping quarters. Patton and Logan had been having video chat dates over lunch about twice a week for a while now. Patton said that lunch was the only free time that Logan had off of classes regularly, but Thomas knew that the bubbly boy just loved that the regular video chats were practically dates when they happened over a meal.

Thomas also knew that the dad friend in Patton liked to make sure that his boyfriend was eating regularly.

Turning around to look at his own boyfriend, Thomas smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Rem, I’ll tone it down a notch.”

Thomas felt his heart flutter as Remy grinned crookedly, lowering his sunglasses a bit. “You know I’d never ask you to stop being such an extra bitch if it wasn’t important, sweetheart.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, ignoring the warmth that still somehow flooded his cheeks whenever Remy flirted with him despite their being together for so long. Turning back to Virgil and Declan, he was met with twin unimpressed stares.

“It’s like watching your parents flirt.” Virgil commented, obviously directing his words to Declan.

Nevertheless, Remy spoke up from behind Thomas. “Shut your whore mouth or I’ll make sure your boy toy gets the extra security check next time he’s up here.”

Virgil’s glare darkened but he didn’t open his mouth again. All of them knew that Remy would hold up to the threat. Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle.

After a few seconds more of the silent stare off, Virgil turned back to Thomas and their previous debate. “They weren’t canonically gay. It was 1994 and Disney can’t even make gay characters now.”

“It was based on _Hamlet_. That makes it inherently gay.” Declan retorted, his eyes trained on his nails.

“Exactly!” Thomas pointed. “Plus they lived together for their entire time on screen and even raised Simba together!”

“Are you saying two friends can’t have a lifelong commitment and raise a child?”

“Who’s side are you even on, Declan?”

Declan finally looked up from his hand, an odd cocktail of disinterest and chaos shining in his eyes. “My own.”

Thomas threw his hands up in the air, completely done. “I don’t know why I even try with you two.”

Just as Thomas was just about to give up and turn around and join his boyfriend on the couch, the tour bus jolted, jostling the inhabitants severely.

Virgil and Declan managed to keep their balance, but Thomas, as the certified clumsy disaster that he always insisted that he was, tumbled backwards, right into Remy’s lap.

Automatically, Remy’s leather-covered arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him securely to his chest and keeping him from falling any further. As soon as the disturbance had come, it was gone. Distantly, Thomas could hear Dom calling back from the front of the bus, saying something about a pothole and asking if everyone was okay, but Thomas’s attention was solely on his boyfriend at the moment.

Remy adjusted his hold on Thomas after the immediate danger of falling had passed, and Thomas stared in wonder, his heart beating about a thousand miles per hour. His stomach exploded with butterflies as Remy’s startled face melted into that smile–that one, specific, soft, only for Thomas smile that he had fallen in love with–his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

Thomas found that up close, Remy’s eyes were beautiful even through his dark shades.

Without even thinking, Thomas leaned forward and captured Remy’s lips with his own. His hand came up to cup his boyfriend’s neck, moving as if on instinct to tangle in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Remy tasted like coffee, dark chocolate and oranges, a combination that should not have worked as well as it did. With his heart still slowing down from the sudden surprise of his fall and Remy’s arms still securely around his middle, clutching his t-shirt, and Remy’s soft lower lip pulled between his own, Thomas forgot about everything else.

Who cared about a silly debate with his friends when he had something perfect right here, just waiting to distract him?

Thomas was just about to open his mouth to Remy’s curious tongue when he remembered where he was. He pulled back carefully, chuckling when Remy’s mouth followed his blindly. With a finger to his boyfriend’s chin, directing him back, Thomas turned once again towards his friends, his maneuvering a bit stilted due to Remy’s hold on him.

Of course, despite having only been kissing for maybe half of a minute, Declan had already disappeared without a trace. Virgil was following suit, it seemed, when Thomas met his eyes on the way to the door.

Virgil offered a weak eye roll and an even weaker peace sign as he slipped through the curtain separating the main area from the sleeping quarters. Thomas didn’t need words to know exactly what Virgil meant.

God, he loved his friends. And his boyfriend.

An insistent hand tugged at the edge of his t-shirt and a soft pair of lips pressed against the back of his neck, searching teasingly for the perfect sweet spot. “Babe…” Came a soft, almost whiney voice.

Yeah, Thomas really loved his boyfriend.


End file.
